Bonding
by ScottyBgood
Summary: What's a girl to do when a rumor go's unchallenged, and her reputation takes a smear even her well developed layers of denial can deflect. Who can help her when she has few friends, and the one's she has believe the unfounded rumor? Sometimes, we must rely upon those who have other reasons for wanting to help, no mater how bad those reasons are. And sometimes, Bonding ensues.


Disclaimer: Victorious and all it's characters belongs to someone else, and not me. All characters are only borrowed, and as such, I make no money from this. Don't sue.

This story takes place while Jade and Beck are together. What kind of relationship they have later, that's not in the scope of this story.

:}

Trina felt every tear as it made it's way down her face, lost in the pain of the latest tragedy to happen in her life. 'Milton you jerk, how could you…?' She thought, as the memory of what people had been talking about once again returned. Trina tried to be strong, not let the hurt control her life, but the whole thing was so fresh, the betrayal layered upon itself. Making matters worse was the roar of laughter that echoed up from down stairs where Tori was once again entertaining her friends. The older girl was denied comfort, even from her own sister, who should have been there to share in the dark moment, maybe give what comfort a sister can when the school was now spreading the rumor that Trina was not only easy, but a freaky easy who liked it rough. Trina tried to put on a brave face, but had found herself facing a weekend with everyone talking about her, desperate, lonely, do anything for a guy her, instead of what parties they might be hitting. As soon as she got home, the talentless girl had run to her room and taken up position with her favorite stuffed animal, hoping the childhood friend could offer some comfort no one else had even tried to offer.

Hands clawed at her pillow, crushing it to herself in as close to a warm hug as Trina could expect, even as a fresh feeling of disgrace flowed through her in a thick, dark set of thoughts, leaving a familiar stain on her soul. 'Maybe I should just leave, quit school and find myself some other place to finish my education. I mean, it's not like I can do anything. They believed him over me, without so much as a shred of proof. And no one bothered to stand up for me. No one. Not even Sinjin, and I thought he was my friend. Instead, he just gave me such a disappointed look. I should never have gone on a date with that loser Milton. Now... now I'm thew school slut, and I didn't even do anything...' Another wail left her lips, new tears flowed down worn, wet tracks on her face, adding to the moisture that had stained her pillow, and her world.

Trina was caught up in her pain, not noticing how the old ways, promising herself that the world wouldn't care once she was famous, or they'd all love her, or whatever promise she'd made in the past to get through the doubt and worry, how those ways had failed to even materialze. The Latina wasn't finding any way out, only more pain and suffering, as her reputation was shredded by a boy who didn't like being told no when he suggested she put out on the first date.

There was a knock on the door, one Trina was dimly aware of, but ignored, since it was probably her mother asking her to do some chore or another to help pay for the many things she'd bought over the years. Trina was too busy raging inside to deal with her mothers insensitive demands. 'I mean, you never know when something like this will blow over, right?' She tried. "OH, who the hell am I kidding?" She yelped, so lost in her suffering that she didn't realize she was speaking out loud. "I'll never live this down. That asshat Milton told people I was a lonely freak who liked to be taken, and they chose to believe him. Every change in his story, about how frigged I am, or how I begged him to be my boyfriend, even offering him my ass, and they believed him. Like he was that hot." Tears and a wail emerged. "Okay, he was hot, but I don't put out, no mater who you are. Was that my mistake? Should I have just given in, let him have me? Would my life be better?" Her shoulders slumped, once again, and the older Vega sister considered just giving up. "I can never show my face at school again… not that anyone would care."

"Okay, by the numbers." A smooth voice, dark and velvety, said, letting Trina know someone had entered her room. The voice had come from the darkened front of the room, where pale skin contrasted against dark clothes that seemed to almost blend into the shadows. However, that voice, one she was way too familiar with, let her know that Tori's not friend Jade was there. "Normally I'd say that we'd all be fine if you just dropped out, but this time is different. See, what that guy did, not the way I want anyone to be treating the girls. Certainly not the way I want guys treating Cat. So, in order to protect her, we need to do something about this." The goth gave no smile, just a strange determined look that whispered of danger. "And for the record, if you had just given it up to him, he'd still have spread the rumors. Guys like him are jerks."

"What do you want?" Trina spat, almost grateful to have someone to be angry at.

"I told you, we have to do something about this butwipe." Jade replied, voice still dangerously cold. "Come on, I have a plan, and part one is us sneaking out while the others are watching that lame movie Tori wanted to see."

"Please tell me it's not that new Drew Carpenter movie." Trina whined. "I wanted to see that with you guys."

"Well, we have other things to do." Jade said. "I have a twenty four pack of toilet paper in my car. We're gonna go by his place and decorate."

"Wait, we're gonna toilet paper his house?" Trina asked. "Other then wazzing off his parents, how will that help us?"

"It's phase one." Jade said. "Now get dressed in something sneaky, cause we have work to do."

Trina quickly changed into sweats and a hoodie, not sure what she was doing, but very sure she wanted to know what Jade was up to. "Not to put too fine a point on it, but won't I be a suspect?" Trina asked.

"Nope, cause this afternoon, I made a fake Slap account, and that guy is gonna take full responsibility, once we're done." Jade explained. "Now, you ready? We got to go."

"I don't trust you." Trina said.

"Fine, you drive." Jade said. And just like that, Trina found herself working with Jade, not realizing that instead of offering a reason to trust, or even a good argument as to why to do this, Jade had gotten Trina to drive. "Just let me get my stuff. And, please, tell me there's a way to sneak out that will avoid telling your sister where we're going."

"Oh, there is." Trina said, showing Jade the hidden fire escape. "We use the roll up ladder, then pull the release so it's not sitting there when we get back. See, the release doesn't really release it, just drops the ladder, but keeps thin ropes attached. We can pull it back up and click it in place when we get back."

"Great, lets go." Jade said, slipping down the ladder and leaving Trina to take care of it. The goth instead headed to her car, where she pulled out her pack of toilet paper, as well as a hoodie of her own that she pulled over herself, acting as a quick disguise.

Trina, for her part, sneaked over to her car, unlocking the door and then sat down. In the moments she had before Jade joined her, the older girl checked her makeup. 'Crying makes me look like hell.' She thought. "So, any idea how we're not gonna get caught?"

Jade had sat down next to her, looking out the window. "As far as I can tell, from their social media, none of them should be home." The blue eyed girl said. "It's late, so we won't disturb the neighbors. And guess what, won't take that long to do the deed. Then, we go someplace for coffee and the next part of the plan."

"And you're doing this to protect Cat?' Trina clarified as they drove into the night.

"That, and I don't like this approach to dating. Guy needs to be got." Jade smiled, but her eyes still looked into the darkness.

"This happen to you once?" Trina asked. "I mean, I don't recall anyone saying anything about you being easy, but..."

"Middle school, some chick spread rumors surprisingly like the ones this wazzbag was spreading." Jade admitted. "I got tough fast, to avoid being raped by a bunch of horny teenagers who thought being rough was foreplay to me. Half my rep was pure survival." Ocean eyes looked over Trina. "Also, and don't go spreading this, but when you're not trying to force your way into our activities, or take Beck, I really only have your lack of talent to dislike, and that doesn't mean anything to me when you're not singing at me. No, you mean very little in my life. I don't need to hurt you, just ignore. Just wish I could do the same with your sister."

"Jade, as much as you hate to admit it, Tori's your friend." Trina said. However, she could see the dislike in the goths eyes. "But lets instead concentrate on what we're doing. We're almost at his families place, and hello, thats a big house. Lucky us it's not in a gated community."

"Lets do this." Jade announced. "And Trina, be quiet, his parents are at home, sleeping."

"You said they'd be out." The older girl protested.

"Yep." Jade agreed. "And pull your hoodie up, in case the security camera catches you. I need people to think we're a couple of dudes."

"Let me tie this off." Trina suggested, wrapping something around her chest before pulling the hoodie back on, tying down her breasts.

The two girls worked quickly, in almost complete silence. Jade showing Trina how to throw the toilet paper to get the best drag, thus spreading the long sheets as they flew. The two spent maybe ten minutes toilet papering the house before they ran off to where Trina's car was hidden, and rode off into the night.

"Know where we can get some coffee, maybe sit down, at two thirty in the morning?" Jade asked.

"Wait, it's already two thirty?" Trina asked.

"People tend to lose track of time on the weekends." Jade told her. "If anyone asks, I was crashing at your place." She smiled. "Guessing its a good thing we took your car. Now, coffee."

"Lets go to Lennies." Trina said. "They're open all night. Lets just hope there aren't that many freaks and weirdo's there."

"Wonder if they have wifi?" Jade asked, not seeming to care about the freaks and weirdo's.

It took a few minutes of driving around the back ways, avoiding places with traffic camera's, before they found their way to the nearest Lennies. Parking the car, Trina noticed that there were a couple of police crusers in the lot. "Police..." She mentioned.

"Stay cool, we haven't done anything yet." Jade told her. "Now coffee."

"If you don't count vandalism." Trina groaned, but followed the goth into the restaurant.

They found a seat, ordered their drinks, and settled in. "Um can you tell me the wifi password?" Jade asked, pulling out a phone Trina didn't recognize.

The server gave her the password, and Jade set to work. "So, what're you doing with that phone?" Trina asked.

"This is Lendell's phone.' Jade informed the other girl. "He unknowingly lent it to me."

"Loser Lendell?" Trina asked. "Wait, he lent that to you?"

"Okay, it belongs to one of my dad's bimbos, and she hasn't come by to reclaim it." Jade said. "Point is, it doesn't belong to either of us, so won't be easily tracked back to us. That way I can do phase two."

"And what is phase two?' Trina asked.

"I've prepared a post for this anonymous guest account I made this afternoon, using this phone." Jade explained. "I'm gonna post the pictures, along with that post, calling Milton a liar, and challenging him to prove he had any kind of relationship with you. See, a bit ago, during out no tech challenge, Tori kinda let slip a secret about you, one that Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat and I all know." She watched as Trina gave a worried look. "About the fish shaped mole on you but."

"God, could this day get any worse." Trina groaned. Police officers only a few tables away glanced their direction, but ignored it beyond two girls out late, getting a coffee for the road.

"Actually, this is good, cause it gives us something to prove he never saw your ass." Jade said. "That is, unless you've had it removed."

"No, I'm still waiting on my doctor." Trina admitted.

"So, Lendall, in the guise of an anonymous dude you dated last year, is posting this challenge, with pictures of the house covered in one ply, cause the guys not worth the good stuff." Jade explained. "It's basically telling everyone that you have a growth of some sorts, and there are people who know about it, including Beck, who never lies if he can avoid it. They become the judges in whether or not this but-licker is telling the truth or not. It also calls out the school for just believing him, instead of what they know about you. With luck, that will dissuade future jerks from trying this, and keep Cat safe."

"And what do we do until the whole drama plays out?" Trina asked.

"I'm giving the guys twenty four hours, maybe more, then I'm having Sinjin hack wazzbag's slap account and answering the challenge, only wrong. That way, we'll be forcing the issue by Monday." Jade explained.

"May not work." Trina sighed.

"Look, I don't have time for a doubting Debbie." Jade warned.

"I'm not." Trina insisted. "It's just, this, it's the best thing any of your group has done for me since… I don't know when. I really appreciate this."

"Don't." Jade said, smirking. "This is lousy coffee."

"Lets get back home." Trina said, putting money on the table for the coffee, then leading the way out to her car. No one seemed to stop them.

The ride back to the Vega's home started quiet, with both girls thankful that the police hadn't asked them any questions. 'Then again, to them, we hadn't done anything. I mean, we had just toilet papered some kids house, but to the police, hell, they may not have even noticed yet.' Trina thought. 'And Jade's all calm and quiet over there. Guessing she does this enough not to freak out when she sees the cops. Only, Dad's a cop, and I was raised to respect them, even if I feel sometimes mom and dad expect me to follow in his footsteps, and no way I'm doing that. This is too much for just a police uniform.' Her mind circled around the uniform, and came up with a question. "Um, Jade, you were calm back there, right? I mean, you knew the police didn't know anything, so you could relax, right?"

"Takes a lot of practice." Jade tossed out. "Strange as it sounds, many people are not natural liars. We, as actors, practice staying in an emotional state for prolonged periods of time. That makes it easier to tell a lie. Those cops back there, they had no reason to suspect anything, even if the vandalism had been reported. Could have been anybody. Still, most of us, we get paranoid, and start thinking about what we'll do if the police ask us a question. Fact is, the most likely question in there would have been asking us if they could check our jelly tray. Scratch that, with you there, the most likely question is 'How's you dad.' You know, cause, he's a cop, their cops...'

"Got it." Trina nodded, even though she was sure Jade was looking out the window. "So, why'd you tell me about the time someone spread rumors about you?"

"To get you to come with." Jade said.

"But you didn't need me to come with." Trina argued. "Hell, you didn't need to tell me anything. Sure, the whole thing went faster with the two of us, but I'm thinking it wouldn't have taken that long without me. You could have done it, for the many reasons you gave that don't involve me, and no one would suspect you. I mean, hell, you hate me, just like half the school."

"I don't hate you." Jade blurted.

"Really?" Doubt stained the question, showing a lack of trust in the pale girls words.

"Didn't say I don't hate how you got in, or the many opportunities you got that another student could have done more with." Jade rattled off. "But hate you? Honestly, when your not plotting to take Beck, or shoe horn your way into one of our adventures, I don't hate you. Not more then I hate the general background noise of humanity, and I do hate them sometimes." Blue eyes flashed a quick look at the driver. "So, I'm guessing I don't hate you as much as I hate them, cause when you behave, and don't try to sing, god you're a horrible singer, but when you don't try to sing, I can even stand having you around. I'm not, however, crazy that Cat just added you to her friends all willy nilly. I work my ass off protecting that airhead, and she makes friend with just about everyone. Tori, but that's understandable, cause Tori invaded my social group, made herself the center, and no one seemed to care. But you? You're Tori's sister, and occasionally hang out in the same house. How did Cat become you friend?"

"Grizzly glue." Trina explained.

"Oh, right, Tori as a zombie. I loved that play." Jade smiled. "Should have had the lead."

"Let it go." Trina advised. "And speaking of plays, why is it you don't take the lead in any of your own plays?"

"I do." Jade corrected. "My one person plays, some of my films, Clowns Don't Bounce, I was gonna play the lead in all of those. However, in any play that requires me to focus on more then just a couple of characters, I let someone else worry about who the lead is, and focus my energy on getting the best production I can out of my elements. I like Cat cause we've worked together many times, and she takes direction well."

"Except when choosing who her friends are?" Trina asked.

"I don't want to control her choice of friends." Jade protested. "I just want to control her schedule, when I find I need her."

"Not the best friend in the world, are you?" The older girl asked.

"I found her a place to live when she was crashing in the school." Jade pointed out. "I keep a lot of predators from asking her out, when I can. I look out for her."

"And I'm sure she appreciates it." Trina said. "But you have to let her live her own life. Like now. Isn't she running a baby sitting operation when she's not at school?"

"With Sam Puckett." Jade said. "You know, the girl from iCarly."

"Blond, dangerous, kinda like a more street smart you." Trina checked off. "Yea. Bad news, protector, you've been replaced."

"Good." Jade shot out, but her voice still sounded just a bit hurt.

"So naturally, when the chance came to protect her from a potential future threat, by helping me, you jumped at it, didn't you." Trina continued.

"You got it." Jade agreed.

"To the point where you admitted a deeply personal detail from your past that I'm guessing not all of your close friends know." Trina continued. "Does Beck?"

"He was there." Jade said. "As in, at that school. Not there when the rumor was spreading, though I'd imagine he heard, quickly enough. And I did managed to win myself a date with him, shortly after the rumor died, kinda, cause I had a worse reputation as a psychopath, and the girl who'd spread the rumor wanted to shame a couple of the cheerleaders."

"And you won that date by tossing his then girl into some nearby body of water." Trina pointed out.

"It fit my rep, and set the tone for our relationship." Jade said.

"Breaking up all the time?" Trina asked. "Not that I can blame you. I mean, I know he's loyal, a good guy, but when your with him, the message he sends out alternates between taken and get me away from this freak." Trina held her breath for just a heartbeat. "Just saying, not sure how long I'd want to be treated like that."

"Then why are you trying to steal him?" Jade demanded.

"I'm not." The Latina said. "Not right now, not until he figures out what he wants." She glanced over. "As for the past, lets just say I'm a lot more like you then either of us wants to believe. I want the hot boyfriend, but more cause he looks so good, and because of the status that comes from having the hot boyfriend."

"Thats not, I mean… Shut up!" Jade growled.

"Sorry if I hit a nerve." Trina grumbled.

"Well, you did." Jade snapped.

"Anyways, thanks for letting me in, even if it was for your own selfish purposes." Trina said. "And thanks again for the help." The car pulled up in front of the Vega's home.

"Thanks for coming with." Jade said, showing another vulnerable moment. "I really didn't want to do this on my own. And the others, not so sure they'd have understood."

Trina smiled at the younger girl, finally feeling like they'd connected. "I assume this is another thing we never mention again?" Trina asked.

"Only in public." Jade replied. "In private, I could use someone who didn't judge."

"And you and Cat have issues?" Trina asked.

"Cat doesn't always understand." Jade admitted. "That, plus, I'm kinda tired of my business being posted on the slap. And before you say it, I'm not quite ready to admit your sister and I are friends."

"Is it something we should be talking about?" Trina asked.

"Not at three in the morning." Jade said. "Maybe later, if I feel like it. Just, thank you for not spreading rumors."

"Lets go in and get some sleep." Trina said.

"Front door?" Jade asked.

"You guys will be sprawled all over the place." Trina told her. "No, we use the ladder, and I retract it. Then, you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be the bitch in black." Jade said, and followed the older girl out of the car. Minutes later, Trina was settling into her bed, while Jade was sneaking down the stairs, trying to avoid the filming of "The funny Nugget show." Realizing what it meant, Jade snuck back up and crashed in Tori's bed.

In the morning, hell broke loose, and Beck found himself correcting a large percentage of the school who seemed to think that Trina didn't have any oddities on her rump. He had no idea what was going on, only that he'd been cast as the honest man who was settling what the truth was in a rumor about the sister of one of his friends. It was, however, staring to make people question every boast Milton had made since he arrived at Hollywood Arts, including scoring on Trina Vega.

Tori found Jade sitting in her bed. "So, did you enjoy steeling my bad last night?" The singer asked.

"Yes, very much so." Jade replied.

"Okay, and were you somehow behind the toilet papering of Milton's Home?' Tori asked.

"And why would I toilet paper his home?" Jade asked back. "I have better, more lethal uses for that stuff."

"It's just, this plan, it has you written all over it." Tori accused.

"So you're telling me I slipped out of here last night, grabbed some toilet paper..." Jade started.

"You could have already had the toilet paper." Tori interrupted.

"And I went out to toilet paper his home, then what, send photo's to the slap?" Jade asked.

"There posted on this new account marked Lendall." Tori said. "Along with a challenge he couldn't have known about. I mean, Trina's fish shaped mole?"

Just then, Trina, who'd stopped outside to listen in., rushed through the door. "Tori, guess what?!"

"What?" Tori asked, not sure she wanted to know why her sister was so excited.

"Lendall's not such a loser." Trina said. "See, here's him challenging Milton about my mole."

"He knew about the mole?" Jade asked.

'His dad's a doctor, so I asked him about having it removed." Trina explained. 'But here, he's using it as a challenge, claiming Beck knows, not sure how any of you know, but he must have overheard something, and he's challenging Milton to prove he'd seen my naked ass."

"And what does that prove?" Jade asked, trying to sound as board as possible with the conversation.

"If Milton didn't see my ass, then his claims of doing me are false, and that makes him a liar. Now Milton has to defend himself, and all his previous boasts are suspect. Boy won't be believed easily." Trina almost vibrated. It was easy, because she wasn't acting. She was that happy to have her reputation back, no mater how bad it was. 'At least I'm not some desperate slut who likes it rough.'

"Okay, then I guess Jade here didn't do it." Tori said. "Treen, I'm happy for you. Does this mean you're gonna give Lendall another chance?"

"Nope, cause right here in the post, he says he's mostly moved on." Trina showed her sister, grateful that Jade had agreed to include that part. "I'm gonna respect him for the guy he's become, and let him have his life. I will, however, forever be grateful that he stood up for me when no one else would, and saved my reputation."

"Yea, we can all be grateful for that." Tori agreed, offering her sister a congratulatory hug. "Jade, could you maybe please get out of my room?"

'Why?" Jade asked. "I mean, your bed is way more comfy then that floor you wanted me t spend the night on."

"I need to get changed." Tori said.

"Go to it." Jade urged. "I'll be right here, getting all comfy with Cathy here." She shifted to hug Tori's Cuddle me Cathy doll.

"Jade, please, just give her some space." Trina asked, giving Jade her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Jade said, giving in. Jade popped up and stalked out, trailed by Trina. Tori stayed behind to get changed.

"So?" Jade asked. "Where did you find that level of acting?"

"I had my story, and made it fit the emotions I was already feeling." Trina said. "Guessing I learned something along the way."

"You know, if you need someone to talk to, and can arrange it so no one ever finds out..." Jade started.

"I'll keep you in mind." Trina agreed. "And if you ever have something you want to tell someone, but can't trust anyone, I'm here." They'd reached the top of the stairs.

Jade glanced down to see her friends mostly gone, either out to the pool, or home to settle up whatever. "I'll keep that in mind." Jade said. "Now, I'm gonna go find me some breakfast, and a good cup of coffee." She started down the stairs, stopping at the landing. "I'm glad things worked out for you."

Trina sighed. "At least I have a friend, if only a secret one." She said. Then she headed down to plan out the rest of her weekend. A quick phone call later left the following message. "Tori., can you send your loser fiends home? I'm feeling the beach, and I'd love to share it with my baby sister."

:}

So, that was it, a moment of bonding between Trina and Jade. With luck, you enjoyed it.

Review, cause what else are you gonna do?


End file.
